Begin Again
by Unicornfangirl99
Summary: Ebony, Rose, Amelia and Morgan are best friends. Ebony: What I wanted was always out of my reach. But I have grown. Rose: I never imagined what it would be like to lose someone close and you feel as if it is your fault. Amelia: I knew I'd found my soul mate. But did he love me too? Morgan: I sprinted across the lawn absolutely petrified. I was sure to be killed!
1. Prologue

Begin again

By Emily Holt

22/12/2012

Blurb

Ebony, Rose, Amelia and Morgan are best friends.

Ebony: What I wanted was always out of my reach. But I have grown.

Rose: I never imagined what it would be like to lose someone close and you feel as if it is your fault.

Amelia: I knew I'd found my soul mate. But did he love me too?

Morgan: I sprinted across the lawn absolutely petrified. I was sure to be killed!

Prologue

A warm breeze swept across the Calvert. It was a beautiful sunny day. It was the kind of day when you see everyone playing outside on the greens. Swallows soared in the cloudless, tranquil blue skies. The skies were so clear it seemed as if you could look straight into heaven. Primary school children ran down the pavements out from school. Ebony was slowly walking back from school with her three best friends. They had walked by this road many times before. They laughed and chatted unaware and almost carefree. 'Mini!' Amelia shouted to all the others. 'Mini' they all chorused back. Every time a Mini (car) drove past, they all shouted Mini as fast as they could. The last one to say it would lose.

'So….' Rose asked 'what's new?' Amelia turned around to answer. She didn't realise the Mini she'd spotted was heading towards her. The couple inside the car screamed frantically at her to move. They beeped their horn in warning and the driver smashed his foot down on the brake. But it was too late! Amelia turned around in horror just in time to see the jerking car make contact with her. Instantly she was knocked unconscious to the ground.

'Amelia!' Morgan shrieked. She shook her gently and touched her neck checking for a pulse. 'Is she okay?' Rose asked panic-stricken. She pulled out her Samsung to call 999. Ebony just stood there paralysed and numb. Morgan shakily tried to do CPR for minutes which seemed to drag out making it feel like hours. Finally she let Amelia drop and sink to the floor as if drowning by the lapping of her blood swallowing her.


	2. Chapter 1

Begin again

By Emily Holt

22/12/2012

Chapter1

Amelia

'She's waking up, get back' hushed an unfamiliar voice. I slowly opened my eyes. I stretched out my arms. The feeling felt fluid, graceful. 'Hello' whispered another more feminine voice 'we're your guides. My name is Gabrielle'. Gabrielle looked so pale she was almost transparent. She had long, flowing oak coloured hair and fierce blue eyes framed with thick black lashes. She had full peach coloured lips and a small button nose. The other voice I could now tell belonged to a boy around sixteen. He looked tall, probably around 6 feet. He had gorgeous green eyes, short cropped back brown hair, plump coral coloured lips, a perfect straight nose and the same ghostly pale complexion as Gabrielle.

I carefully got up; not quite believing my body was intact after the accident. The soft mesh of moss I was lying on sunk back under the lush green grass. 'So if you're my guide, where are we going and where are we?' I asked as I brushed away the no excising dirt and moss. 'We're going to show you around what we call 'the Temporary existence or the in-between, the place between heaven and earth'. Gabrielle gestured around her to the ever changing landscapes. 'As you can see there are no skies or clouds or…...' 'So are you the only people around here?' I interrupted. 'Where's everyone else?' 'Almost everyone has left to move on. Our job is to help people reach the next level. 'By the way name's Finn' the boy said. Finn's clothes, just like the surroundings, were forever changing. They changed so fast they even seemed to hum. Gabrielle's clothes had the same effect. 'How come everything's always changing?' I questioned. 'It's cos the world's changing so fast that the in-between can't keep up.' replied Finn. 'It's weird that everyone's voices stay the same' I exclaimed randomly. 'Only the things that aren't yours change. I will always look like me, even now I'm dead, but my clothes will change so will my home.' Gabrielle explained. 'There is one place though that contradicts everything here.

Come on we'll show you.' Gabrielle led the way. The three of us walked hastily across hills that turned to mountains and on paths that turned to buildings. The obstacles like rivers never stayed long enough for there to be problem. They were always replaced with something easy to cross. 'How come there aren't any building sites or rubbish dumps?' I asked. 'The the in-between does have those but they're in a separate place.' answered Taylor. 'Also just so you know there is no measure of time here, but the earth changes even while you're here. 'Here it is!' Gabrielle shouted excitedly. 'You can see whatever you want to see. Just think of someone or something and you'll see them now on the projector. Don't worry we can't see.' I didn't imagine my family. I imagined my friends, Belle, Morgan and Ebony.


	3. Chapter 2

Begin again

By Emily Holt

22/12/2012

Chapter 2

Ebony

Crunch! The crisp leaves snapped and broke as I slowly trudged across them. I was walking by the road where the accident happened. This bought back many happy memories, like when we first became friends, but the most prominent was the crash that took place just over a fortnight ago. Suddenly I felt an overwhelming crippling pain in my stomach. My nose, which was already sore from blowing started to ache. This all happened when I was about to cry. I had to sit down. I took off my black Superdry school coat, dropped it and then kicked it towards the grass. After a few more kicks I adjusted it to the perfect spot on a grassy border of the pavement. By then tears were streaming down my cheeks. I particularly hoped no one would walk down this road. I probably looked a mess. I sat cross-legged like I did in primary school and looked up into the clouds. 'Amelia, if your there please come and tell me somehow your there. I feel really bad for letting the car run you over….I saw it coming but…but I was so scared my voice got trapped in my throat. I wish I could see you again!' I got back up and dialled my mum's number and asked her to pick me up. I was too distraught to walk.

While I was waiting my mind turned to Amelia's funeral. I couldn't remember much because I was too numb from shock. We, Morgan, Rose and I, sat together on an old weather-beaten bench for most of it. I wore my long-sleeved black top I'd bought from H&amp;M, my sequin leggings I'd got for Christmas and my black leather boots that came up to my knees. What can I say; I didn't have any other black clothing. The ceremony was only an hour long. It was held in a small local church. Amelia was dressed in a white camisole, her favourite faded denim jeans, a black cardigan and her relatively new converses and pants and a bra, though obviously I didn't see them. I didn't scream or cry at the funeral like they do in the movies. I just sat there silent and dumb. I watched her small plain coffin being lifted into the hole. I said a silent prayer inside my head to ask for her to be still be alive somehow or present. I'd never really believed in any god. I had someone I'd pray to if I forgot my homework but that doesn't count. There was a short 'get-together' after. There was nice food and drinks. I had a sandwich and a can of coke. I chatted to a few of Amelia's relatives but mainly sat next to Morgan and Rose.

'Ebony! EBONY!' I turned round to see who was screeching at me. My mum had her head out of the window and had gone bright red from shouting. I hurried into the car. We lived the other side of the estate.


	4. Chapter 3

Begin again

By Emily Holt

22/12/2012

Chapter 3

Morgan

I guess we all have different coping methods to how we deal with death. Ebony seems to have shut everyone out and didn't feel much to begin with. Rose has kept going as if the accident never happened. Sometime I wish I was like Rose. She gets upset and just moves on, not looking back. I however feel so angry all the time. I feel as if I could explode sometimes. I know it's not my fault that she died but I still feel guilty. I remember the night when it was about six hours since she'd died. I curled up in my room in the corner and balled up my fists. Ebony and Rose were there too. We all sort of ignored each other, trying to cope. I bit the inside of my mouth till it bled. I was so angry and hurt. I didn't know why I was angry. I just was.


End file.
